


Kissing the Kitsune

by Beastblade



Series: Wet [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Futanari, Kitsune, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Sweet, True Love, mentions of Ahri/Lee Sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahri agonizes over her unrequited love for Sona, but what she doesn't know is that the Maven loves her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing the Kitsune

Ahri could taste Sona on the air. She inhaled deeply, her face hot as she did so. _She's coming._ The fox eyed the door to the hot, steam filled baths and as she expected the woman appeared silently, her face as serene as always as she floated gently. Her body was wrapped neatly in a crisp, white towel. A towel couldn't completely cover that chest of hers though. Her gigantic breasts could hardly be contained in _anything._

Ahri averted her eyes, pressing her hands casually over the growing erection between her thighs. Sona knew about the organ already, but she didn't need to see the fox popping a hard on. Especially not one that was caused by the cute girl simply being near her. She gave the gentle maven a sweet smile, pushing her wet black hair from her face. Her almost glowing, amber eyes glinted with lust, but she forced it back, and offered a greeting. "Hey there, Sona," she cooed, shifting closer to the bluenette. Her heart pounded in her ears, which twitched, the steam and arousal combination making her head tingle.

She acted as if she shifted over to enjoy her company. It was actually so she could get a whiff of Sona's natural, spring scent. The kitsune inhaled gently, closing her eyes and remembering when she was an animal. Remembered the feeling of the sun on her fur, the scents of the forest around her...Sona reminded her of all of those things. Her presence alone was enough to calm the natural urges she had. At least for a time.

The girl beamed back, tilting her head slightly in greeting. She grazed her soft fingers along the kitsune's ears, earning a gentle purr. A peaceful silence settled down onto the steam bath, Ahri did her best not to watch the waves lapping gently against the bluenette's rosy nipples and not to picture her own fingers squeezing and pinching them as she pumped Sona full of pup. _Her_ pups _._ The image burned itself in her mind and she gasped softly, her cock fully hardening. Sona turned at the sound of Ahri's gasp, her expression one of worry. Her soft, aquamarine eyes settled slowly on the erection that Ahri's small hands could hardly cover. Four inches of semi-erect fox cock. She raised her hand to her mouth, giggling silently.

Ahri felt like she was burning, and she gazed down into the water, feeling shame for some reason. Sona had never expressed an interest in her in any way like that, and thought of her as a close friend yet she was feeling these lustful urges…Self-hatred wormed its way through her. She really was a filthy animal, a creature of lust. Her tails swished in the water, stress making her ears draw back and twitch, her fangs digging into her top lip. "Sorry," She flushed, swallowing the saliva that had begun to drip into her mouth as she imagined _Sona_ dripping into her mouth _._ Sona leaned into her, and began to rub between her ears gently. She earned a soft panting. Ahri groaned internally, her cock springing up at her ideal mate touching her so lovingly. She stared at the girl, her face flushed red. She didn't know what she was doing, that much was obvious.

Ahri couldn't keep her eyes closed, and she purred and nuzzled into the soft hand that slipped through her soft ebony locks, very gently stroking her twitching ears and more than anything Ahri wished for these slender, manicured nails to wrap around her dick and pump. Her eyes slid open again, eyes meeting Sona's. Sona was eyeing her with curiosity, still smiling gently, before she leaned over and placed a soft kiss right on Ahri's cheek.

Ahri couldn't take it anymore. A thousand images rushed into her head. She wanted Sona on her knees, or pleading silently for more as Ahri made love to her. She wanted to make the big breasted, curvaceous body shudder and break with the ecstasy one could only get from a kitsune. She jumped up quickly, flushed, face colored. "I-I have to go!"

Sona reached for her as if to protest, expression upset, but Ahri quickly climbed out of the hot waters and raced for the door. She passed a few other women along the way, each giving her an odd look. She hurriedly pulled a robe on as she dashed to where she'd left her clothes. In her mind, all she could see was bright blue eyes, and a hand beckoning and begging for her.

Ahri first saw Sona in the winter. Snowflakes were on her lashes, bringing out the blue of her eyes. She looked so at peace, and Ahri desired that serenity, the inner peace, she clearly felt. The girl awoke her desire, she was trapped, and Ahri wanted her. The fox inside Ahri desired her even more. Even so there was no real way to reach her, not from where she stood behind dozens of others watching the woman bring song into the world. So instead of claiming her, Ahri stood with her eyes closed and the music filled her heart and very soul until she felt as if she was going to burst from happiness. She never knew true sadness until the moment that beautiful song ended.

It was Sona that came to _her_. She was enjoying a bowl of soup and then suddenly the woman's scent was in her nostrils and the seat next to her was occupied. Ahri glanced over, curious, and her every urge was stirred by the sweet scent and the blueness of the eyes that met hers. She swallowed hard, "Do you desire something?" She questioned curiously, cocking her head slightly. The maven shook her head, but her expression was troubled. Ahri didn't like it. No woman so beautiful should ever have such strain on her face. "What's wrong?"

Sona raised her finger and then slowly brought it over to the tip of one fluffy ear. Her strained expression eased away slightly, but her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Ahri let out a little noise of approval at the contact, smiling widely. "Ah. I am a kitsune," she playfully meowed at the beauty, "I eat the souls of cute little boys and girls." She said it in a teasing tone, but her words were the truth. Ahri almost nightly took women and men to bed, draining them of their precious life energy. It was growing lonely, tiresome. She ached for something more, but knew nothing of what that more was. Seeing this beautiful woman and the way her heart pounded around her, Ahri was almost sure what it was now.

Sona raised her hand to her mouth, and giggled. No sound emerged from that pretty, delicate throat. Now, staring at it, Ahri found she wanted to bite it. This woman was curious, it was clear that she was unable to speak. Ahri wondered why, but she said nothing, instead she leaned a little closer. A thick, sweet scent filled her to the very core and her mouth watered. If she wanted to, she could charm this young woman, take her to bed and have her forever. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she finished her noodles, and reached her hand out.

"Would you like to spend the night together?"

The musician's face flushed, her throat becoming a pretty red. Now, the urge to bite it was even stronger. Just a little nibble. She raised her hand and opened her mouth to respond, then shut it, cheeks red and looked away.

"Platonically," Ahri purred, she pressed one hand to the top of Sona's thigh. She nearly whimpered when she sensed a pulsing heat, a burning bundle of desire in the girl she wanted to be her prey. She rubbed gently, "We can enjoy the festival."

Sona nodded, eyes shining. Ahri payed for her meal, and gracefully got up, moving to walk away. She looked back, reaching her hand out. "'Are you coming?" And Sona eagerly followed.

"Damn it," Ahri whispered, whimpering as she rocked desperately into the man's crotch, biting into his shoulder and tasting his sweat. His cock was thick, and hard inside her, and she threw her head back. Her hand wrapped around her own length as she jerked the member desperately. Everything was hot and sweaty, and she used her other hand to play with her own nipples. He collapsed, passed out when he came. She shuddered as he released within her, and she made sure to take only part of his life essence, allowing him to stay on the brink of life and death, not pushing him over. Physically, she was satisfied. But she wanted more. She hissed with distaste, leaning over him and slapping him swiftly across the face.

He grunted.

"Dammit, Lee Sin. Wake your ass up." His blind eyes opened, and he smirked. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. "I could have killed you, you know," she muttered, laying against his chest.

"Almost did," he sighed in satisfaction, "The more you hunger for her, the larger the chance your lovers will start becoming your victims. Just be glad I know your limits more than you do." He sat up, but she clung to him, so he stayed. She was grumpy, and she glared at him. He was blind, but she was sure he felt the burning heat of her gaze because his lips twitched. "I have to leave, you realize. You can't keep me hostage here all night, and you can't avoid facing your feelings forever."

"What if she says no?"

Lee Sin shrugged, "She said no to me, and she and I are still the best of friends."

Ahri nodded, knowing it must be hard giving her advice about the girl he had once desired more than anything, just like it had been hard for her to give him advice about it in the past. When he moved to get up this time, she let him leave. She splayed herself back on her bed, sighing raggedly. She had just come yet the mere thought of her beautiful maven was enough to get another rise out of her. Other than when she was a fox and she desired to be human, she'd never desired anything more than she desired Sona. She tried to distract herself. She gave it an honest effort. She went to town for a little bit and shopped. Got new shoes and a beautiful dress. Cooked dinner.

But every step of the way her thoughts were plagued with Sona. She didn't have a choice really. Ahri curled up on her bed, nestling in the thoughts of her love. It was like a warm, pink mist around her. In the back of her mind, she could hear Sona's beautiful music, soothing her very soul even when she wasn't present. Ahri appreciated Sona's friendship…she did. She didn't care what Ahri was. But she _wanted_ so much more. She _needed_ more.

Her hand found her cock underneath her dress. It was hard, swollen against the cloth. A whimper tumbled from her throat. Her ears twitched, her many tails swished, as she burrowed into her heavy blankets, still reeking with the scent of sex. She shuddered. Hiking her dress up, she was plagued with guilt. How could she do this? How could she desire to taint her beautiful best friend, so innocent and pure? She truly was a monster.

All thought left her when her fingers clamped around her erection, the small member fitting tight in her hand. Moaning lightly, purring, she began to move her fisted hand up and down the hot flesh. Her tails were whipping back and forth as she pushed deeper into her blankets, biting down deep into her pillow to prevent herself from moaning "Sona," aloud. From there, she didn't feel anything but pleasure. Her movements were harsh, quick, and unstoppable. Nothing mattered but reaching her peak. It would be wholly unsatisfying since it wouldn't be Sona drawing her orgasm from her, but it would still take a bit of the edge off. At least Ahri hoped it would. Every time she came, her desire for Sona made the orgasm less potent.

The blankets made everything so hot. She was sweating only a moment into masturbating, and despite how hot it was she liked it. She loved it in fact. It made her dizzy, made her thoughts stray from Sona, for _once._ Even when she was with Lee Sin, it was Sona who she wanted gasping and moaning beneath her. Her eyes shot open wide, and she ran a manicured finger over the head of her cock. She rubbed the pad of it into her weeping tip, smearing her pre across her skin.

Her member throbbed angrily, straining for release. A few more strokes and she would be there. She stopped biting the pillow, pulling her teeth away and panting heavily as she flipped onto her back, eyes closed. It was too hot, too hot now, but she didn't want to move her blankets. She loved this heat, this sweltering heat, she could pretend it was Sona above her. She jerked herself off, gasping for breath as if she had no oxygen left in her, hand moving fast along her own skin. Her tails curled around her, her ears drew back quickly. She could feel it building, faster and faster.

"I'm gonna come," she whispered in her alluring voice, "Sona you're making me cum."

She tightened her fist, needing more friction, more tightness around her cock. She sawed into her hand harder, faster. Ahri's stomach tingled with the promise of an orgasm. Her golden, gleaming eyes shot wide as she arched her back. Her vision was blurry. But what she saw before her was unmistakable. Her eyes widened further, her mouth falling open, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. Why was…Sona here?! Sona's scent hit her hard. It consumed every part of her. All Ahri could think about was the maven. She hit her orgasm, hard. Cum splattered against her blankets, dripping down her fingers and onto her wrist as she practically screamed.

"Sona! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I'm cumming," her fangs bit deep into her bottom lip. She drew blood she bit so hard. She couldn't see a thing, her mind going blank. She was coming in front of her love! Her body stiffened as she came down from her high, ragged pants tearing from her throat. She felt weak. The comforting scent of Sona was caressing her. She'd come with Sona's scent in her nose…her ears twitched, as she lifted herself. Her golden eyes were half-lidded as she confirmed what she wished was a hallucination. Or a dream.

It was neither. Sona was standing there, or rather, floating. Her eyes were sparkling, and she was watching with keen interest. When she caught Ahri's eye, the kitsune blushed bright red. Her face and throat felt like they were aflame. A whimper fell from her. "H-how long were you there, Sona?"

Of course, Sona wouldn't answer aloud. Instead, she glided gently towards where Ahri lay, collapsed. Her expression said it all. She'd seen the whole thing. Ahri felt so disgusted with herself. She'd been so caught up in her lust and masturbation that she hadn't even noticed Sona! She averted her eyes. Sona's etwahl made a peaceful noise, drawing her gaze back. Sona was so compassionate. There was no disgust there, no anger, nothing but affection. Could it be she…enjoyed watching Ahri touch herself? Squealing, she buried her face in her hands.

Pathetic really, that Sona could wordlessly make a being whose very nature was sexual and seductive blush and lose control of herself. Ahri peered out from between her fingers, at the blunette who was reaching out to her. Sona gently pulled away Ahri's hands, setting her etwahl down on the nightstand. The room was so hot, and Ahri couldn't breathe! She had to say it, had to tell her. Explain herself. Even if Sona wasn't disgusted by her actions, Ahri was. "It's just that I've loved you for so long. And I thought maybe you loved Lee Sin. But then you rejected him and…I can't stop thinking about you. I want you, I want you so bad, and I know that we're friends and I'm a kitsune and-"

Sona silenced her with a kiss. So surprising, so unexpected that Ahri nearly burst into tears. She held Sona against her, gently, pressing deeper into the kiss. Sona's cheeks flushed red when Ahri opened her mouth with her tongue. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. Then Ahri pulled back slightly, blushing herself. She didn't even have to ask what that meant. No words were required. Sona…wanted her too. She pinched herself, just in case she was dreaming. But not, what was happening was real. Sona walking in on her, Sona seeing her, Sona _kissing her._ Real. All of it.

"C-can I have you," Ahri asked, lowering her head, blushing deeply. "In that way. Can I…make love to you?"

Sona lay her head on her, pressing her body closer. What a satisfying warmth…She cupped Ahri's cheek. Then, she nodded. That was all Ahri needed. All Ahri had ever wanted. Her embarrassment fled her as she realized what that meant. The fox inside of her was demanding she take the mate she'd wanted for so long. Since she saw her with those snowflakes on her lashes and that smile on her face as she played her etwahl for all the children and men and women surrounding her. She wanted Sona, in this moment, to only give her the time of day. Tails swishing, she nipped at Sona's lips.

"This is your last chance," She murmured, anger filling her voice. Anger from that fox. Not from Ahri herself. It wanted her now, _right_ now, no more waiting, and no backing out. Her tails swished hungrily, and her eyes narrowed into two golden slits. When Sona just nodded and smiled again, Ahri lunged. She crushed their mouths together. Sona didn't make a noise, but Ahri knew she was whimpering, her eyes widened when Ahri deepened the kiss. She wanted more. She wrapped one arm around the maven, pressing their breasts together. Through her dress, Ahri could feel the hardened tips of her nipples. So like Sona to not wear anything on her breasts… She was filled with a sudden jealousy. Out of nowhere, spawned by nothing.

She just wanted Sona to be hers. Wanted no one to see this lovely, red face gazing back at them, feel her breasts the way Ahri was right now. Sona stops her from being too quick, and Ahri whined needily, when the maven shook her head and waggled a finger. Tails thumping on the bed, ears twitching with curiosity, Ahri allowed herself to be guided back onto the bed. Her feet were hanging from the side of the bed.

Sona smiled at her, flirtatious and hungry. "Mmm, you're gonna tease me, are you?" Ahri purred hungrily, "Better hurry. I need you. Soon."

Giggling without a noise, Sona began to strip. Her body always was such a sexy sight. A deep groan was wrenched from her throat at the sight of those breasts. They were so large, the cute pink nipples swollen with desire. Sona was so beautiful. All that pale skin, those eyes, how soft her hair looked. Speaking of which, Sona was letting her hair down. It fell in long waves down her shoulders, over the front of her breasts. When Sona kicked her dress away from her feet, her heavy breasts bounced. Ahri had to suppress a giggle.

Sona noticed though. And she blushed bright red, then glanced at Ahri's clothes. Ah, right, this would work better if Ahri was naked too. For some odd reason, and despite the fact that Sona had seen her before, Ahri felt embarrassed revealing her body to her best friend. It was incredible, but compared to Sona's it was really nothing special. Ahri took her clothes off as the maven began to push her panties down her womanly hips. She purred deeply when she noticed a string of wetness stretching from the pussy that was being revealed to her and the panties that were leaving it. She was so wet she had made a pool on the front of her underwear. Had watching Ahri touch herself truly been arousing to Sona?

The kitsune resisted the urge to preen, instead getting naked herself. When they were both bare bodied, they ran their eyes along each other's body. Then, Sona smiled at her, and stepped closer. Before Ahri could grasp her and draw her close, Sona got to her knees. What was the maven about to do? Suck her off? The thought was so pleasing. "You don't have to," she murmured. The fox disagreed. Once this started, she wouldn't be capable of letting Sona stop until she came in the maven's mouth.

Sona nodded. Her eyes said " _But I want to._ " Ahri didn't know how to respond to that. Sona rested one smooth, soft hand onto the side of Ahri's knee. Then she gestured for the kitsune to spread them. She did as told, pushing her thighs apart eagerly. Embarrassment filled her again as she thought about how her cock really was nothing special…her anatomy was hermaphroditic. She had a cock, and balls, and below those balls was her pussy. That was special, but her cock itself was only five inches. That was small for this land.

Sona takes her time exploring with her fingers. She takes Ahri's recently used cock in her hand. It's only semi-erect, and it's still soaked at the tip from her previous orgasm. So are Ahri's fingers for that matter. The kitsune felt pride when she felt herself swell beneath the maven's soft touch. She had an incredible recovery, even if she was somewhat small. Fingertips eagerly explored the wet opening beneath her balls. Sona's expression was hungry, but also serene at the same time. It was clear there was nothing else she'd rather be doing than this.

Had Sona been wanting this too? Ahri wished she could ask her. Wished Sona could talk.

Her fingertips inched in, and Ahri whimpered. Her ears twitched, a tiny squeal falling from her plump lips. Sona smirked at the response, staring up at her. Ahri didn't know what to say, so she just stayed quiet, face red. Sona removed her fingers, earning a soft sigh of disappointment which quickly disappeared when she realized what was about to happen. The maven had a hand on each of her massive tits, and she was lifting them. "Fuck, Sona," she whimpered before they'd even wrapped around her.

They swallowed her entire cock. Her mouth fell open. Her eyes widened. Better than any hand, any pussy, and mouth. Everything was soft and warm and damn it all Ahri wanted to plaster those breasts with her cum. She'd never felt this before. When Sona began to move them, it wasn't all that special. It was awkward, actually. "Um," Ahri began. Sona put her finger to her lips. Then she lowered her mouth, and spit. Again and again until her tits and the kitsune's cock were slick with it. Sona gathered her tits together, and tightened them around her cock, and began to move again. Ahri felt it this time.

"Gods, it feels so good," she murmured, as the warm wet pressure pushed up and down her dick. She thrust her hips somewhat, slow. She was willing to let Sona do the work for now though. Ahri would be working her hard that night, after all. Drool was still glistening on Sona's chin, dripping from those plump and kissable lips. The kitsune didn't say a word, couldn't because she was so lost in her pleasure, as those plump pink lips parted. Sona knew what she was doing, that much Ahri was sure of. Whenever Ahri's little cock escaped the confines of those beautiful tits, she popped the head of the fox's dick into her mouth.

Watching it was so erotic it nearly pushed Ahri to orgasm. Those wet lips wrapping around her swollen tip, the way Sona's expression just screamed how much she loved this. Loved having her breasts taken like this, loved Ahri's taste. Again, that jealousy filled her. The titfuck was suddenly much less appealing. Stopping Sona from sucking her again felt like a terrible mistake. But her envy lessened the loss. Ahri was panting, her mouth was wet, and her cock was stiff as stone.

Sona waited for her, curious.

"I don't want you fucking anyone else," Ahri murmured, gazing down with her golden eyes. "I want you to be mine." Sona blushed, and pressed her cheek against Ahri's cock. It strained, desperate for more of the gentle musician. She rubbed her cheek again it, eyes growing darker with lust. Then she looked up at Ahri, and nodded. "Sona," Ahri muttered, leaning down. "I'm being serious. If some else touches you… I want you to be my mate. Meaning you don't get anyone else. Only me. M-maybe one day…my pups too…maybe." Her anger and jealousy left her as she again got that image of Sona pregnant with her kin.

She knew she was being unfair, demanding so much, but again she got that nod. That smile that made her heart pound and her entire body heat up. Sona didn't mind being all hers, then. Sona didn't mind having her pups. Ahri was overwhelmed with emotion. She pat the bed beside her.

"Sona, I want you on your hands and knees." Ahri didn't, but the fox did. Sona's eyes glittered at those words, and she wet her lips. Her womanly body would probably look so fucking wonderful in that position.

Sona climbed up onto the bed. Ahri was right. The maven looked edible. Her plump, round ass was in the air. Between her legs her bare, pink pussy was soaked. Her lips were so soft looking. Ahri wanted to bury her face in it and consume her new lover until she coated the kitsune's face. But she wanted her cock to be coated even more than her face. She mewled softly as she positioned herself. Sona gazed back at her over her shoulder, a kind smile on her face.

Ahri placed a kiss on one buttock cheek, shifting until she was on her knees. This was really happening. She was about to sink her cock into Sona. Cum into her. She wanted to make sure that was okay. "Can I…inside." She whispered. Not even hesitating, Sona nodded.

Ahri's face was bright red.

No way. Her lover was seriously willing to…to have her puppies!? Surely she wasn't thinking this through?! She was being consumed by happiness. Her entire body felt warm, she was dizzy. The thought of it all. A family, for once. Sona becoming her wife. Beautiful babies. Sona living with her forever… Ahri's tails were swaying through the air, expressing her pleasure. Her golden eyes gleamed with joy. This was it, then. They were together.

Ahri sunk herself inside, deep. Sona shook, twitching. The kitsune could practically hear her moans. She pushed their bodies together, sinking into her tight heat. She groaned deeply, vision dimming. Her breasts had been incredible, her pussy was a whole different world. It felt so good, clenching around her and grasping at her, begging for everything she had. She began to push their bodies together, the slap of skin on skin louder with each thrust. Sona pushed back against her every time she did.

The sight was incredible. Sona's ass, her wet seam dripping honey down her cock.

_'_ _Mmm.'_

What? Ahri's eyes shot wide. Did she just hear Sona? Whoever had spoken, their voice send a shiver down Ahri's spine and her cock stiffened fully. No way.

_'_ _Why did she stop? I need it, I want it.'_

"Sona, I can…hear you," Ahri said, eyes wide. "I can hear what you're thinking." They both froze for a moment. Ahri's cock slipped out, when Sona pushed away. When Sona turned around, there were tears brimming her eyes. Ahri's heart pounded.

_You can hear me!? You can hear me, Ahri?_

That sweet, soothing, powerful voice again. Ahri nodded her head, at a loss for words. Was it because they became mates? Is it because their souls were being bared to each other? It had to do with Ahri being a kitsune, that had to be it! Whatever caused it, she didn't care. She _loved_ her. She loved her voice. This was a time to celebrate. The urge to make love, instead of fuck, took over. "Lay on your back, Sona."

Sona did as she was ordered. She lay on her back, tears streaming down her cheeks, and spread her legs. _'I've dreamed of this. Dreamed of you making love to me and hearing me and cherishing me.'_ Ahri shuddered at those words as she pushed her body onto Sona's. The maven's legs wrapped around her hips, feet on her bum. She leaned down and kissed her. ' _I love you. Kiss me more. Go inside me!'_

Ahri nodded slowly, lovingly running her tongue against Sona's as she reentered her mate. Not lover, not friend, _mate._ Ahri prayed she'd never have to have sex with another person again. Nothing could compare to this! Her heart was pounding in her ears as the wet heat engulfed her again, and her cock throbbed hungrily. She was so close to cumming. Sona's voice, Sona's touch, Sona's smell. All of the things that had happened tonight were going to push her over the edge.

Sona parted their kiss, mouth opening wide as she let out a silent gasp.

Except, Ahri heard it. Heard her gasp and moan and scream with every thrust. _'I wanna come, I wanna come so bad,'_ Sona whispered, _'Ahri, Ahri~"_ The kitsune had never thought she would hear Sona say her name. She sunk her cock inside the maven deeper, eyes widening. Just hearing her name it- _'I can feel you throbbing inside of me. Begging to spill. I want it inside, Ahri. I need your seed inside._ _Give it to me, give it to me so I can come with you, love.'_ Sona's words were guiding her along. She wanted to give her mate her cum. She was going to. She felt the familiar tug along her shaft, the tightening of her balls. Sona reached down swiftly, and her fingers pushed deep, entering Ahri's pussy. Ahri choked, letting out a sound that was halfway a scream halfway a whimper. She collapsed over Sona, her breasts falling against the maven's face. She was…about to- Sona's teeth bit deep. Deep into the skin right between her shoulder and her breast.

That did it. Ahri sobbed, and tears began to stream down her cheeks as she exploded. She'd never felt anything like it. Her vision went white. Her eyes rolled back and she lost control of her body. She came, harder than she ever had. Her cum coated Sona's insides. Each spurt brought new words from her mate. _'Yes, just like that-'_ Then Sona's lips were on hers, and the maven was cumming too. Tightening and squeezing and dripping around her cock, milking her for every drop of cum that she had.

Her entire body shook. Finally, she collapsed. Sona was exhausted too. Ahri feared for a moment that because their desires had been fulfilled, and they were finished she would no longer hear Sona's voice. But that didn't happen.

_'_ _T-that was wonderful. Like a dream,'_ Sona whispered. Her fingers ran along Ahri's cheeks and eyes and mouth. Her big beautiful eyes…Ahri kissed her needily, lovingly.

"I love you, Sona. So much…" She clasped their hands together. Pressed their foreheads together.

Sona smiled. That smile. That smile that said she would be happy as long as she had Ahri at her side.

Then four words, four words made Ahri weep. ' _I love you too.'_ For once, Ahri had someone who loved her. For once, Ahri felt satisfied and her soul was complete. For once, Ahri had a family. The fox inside of her was silent. She rested her head on Sona's breasts now, worn out.

"I would like to nap on these," she muttered, tone rather demanding. Inside her mind, Sona giggled. Such a wonderful sound, like music…more beautiful than even her etwahl. Against the sweaty, spit slick skin of Sona's breasts, Ahri smiled. She pushed the covers completely away from them. Lee Sin was on them. She wanted it to be just them on this bed. Sona's body was warm. Ahri could hear her heart pounding. She closed her eyes. With her hand resting on the other woman's belly, she fell deep asleep.

Unknown to her, a third soul began to bloom.


End file.
